


Fly High

by dumbyx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: Despite lacking a heart, Axel definitely feels something.





	Fly High

Pressure.

That was the best way to describe what Axel felt. Something within him was condensed, he felt physically tight and tensed. He had an inkling of what it may be; just the slightest suspicion to what could be bothering him. The redhead knew there was only one way to find out. Cerimoniously, he raised a gaunt arm to open a portal to his destination. With a spring in his step, he marched into the dark, swirling void, and exited the void shortly thereafter, smirking as the familiar cyan mullet was in his view. Axel sauntered toward his best friend bending over a table seductively.

"Oh, Saïxy, didn't see ya there!" he chuckled, stroking one of his red hair spikes. Isa made a dumb face.

"You looked right at me as soon as you entered." Saïx replied flatly, his face vacant of any emotion or braincells.

Axel scoffed. "You think I knew you would be here? Geez, Saïx, you act as if I  _got it memorized."_

"I'm sure you have. Anyway, is this important? I have much work to do and no time to waste." Saïx motioned to all the paperwork that littered the table, undoubtedly all the mission reports for the day.

"Oh, it's real important,  _Isa."_ Axel purred, unzipping his cloak. Saïx stared blankly, his lips slightly parted as Axel slid both zippers down awkwardly and dropped the cloak.

"Axel-"

"Fire daddy needs release. And he needs it REAL bad." Teased the redhead. He began pulling a glove off with his teeth, shaking it ferociously before tossing it aside. "Come on, I need your Lunar Luststick."

Saïx's eyes crossed slightly as his upper lip twitched. Axel noticed a glint in his amber eyes, knowing fully well that his teasing was working.

"You have something on your lip-" said Saïx, trying his hardest to keep his calm demeanor in tact. Lea raised a brow, swirling his naked naked finger over his nipple.

"Is that so? Well, how about you come get it. Unless you're a coward." Axel challenged. Saïx growled lowly.

"Or you can wipe it like an adu-"

"Come on, you know you wanna suck daddy's lips. I can see the fire in your eyes."

"That's just the color."

"Nice comeback. Not bad." Axel's voice was low and breathy as he delicately cupped Saïx's face, looking him in the eyes for a moment before sliding his hand down Saix's neck, down to his collarbone. Saïx gasped, narrowing his eyes at the firey redhead.

"Ax-" he was cut off abruptly as Axel's lips crashed into his in a sloppy, but passionate kiss. Saïx returned the kiss with the same fervor, unzipping his own cloak clumsily and let it slide off his shoulders. The mundane work he had been tasked slipped from his mind fully, being replaced with raw, feral lust for Axel. Saïx broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he undid his pants, throwing them up toward the ceiling withoit a care where they landed. His attention was fully on the lean, lanky man in front of him.  _Who knew his best friend would ever be so sexy?_

Saïx threw himself at Axel, feeling half-berserk but fully erect. The Luna Diviner wasted no time taking off Axel's pants, nearly tearing the fabric from his long legs.

"Easy, boy, I need those.. Can't go on missions pantless."

Saïx growled in response, licking Axel's cheek. Strangely, the gesture was erotic and Axel's semi chub immediately became a full chub. Saïx began trailing kisses down Axel's sharp jawline, moving to his neck and nibbled in between kisses. Axel inhaled sharply as Saïx's bites grew gradually more painfully pleasing, the pressure in him seeming to expand. As Saïx worked his magic lips on Axel's neck, he began to dry hump Axel to warm up his fuck muscles.

"Oh  _Isa"_ Axel grunted, "your hips dont lie." Saïx pulled away, glaring directly at Axel.

"Do me a favor and never fucking say that again,  _Lea._ " Saïx commanded.

Axel laughed. "No promises." Saïx rolled his eyes and got on his knees, tugging Axel's manties off and tossed them aside. Licking his lips, he took Axel's firestick and rammed it down his throat like a champ. Axel yelped, curling his fingers in Saix's soft, azure locks. "OH FUCK"

"Mmffmmohmf hhmh phmhmmmhmph?" Saïx mumbled with his mouth full of cock. Axel groaned loudly, throwing his head back.

"God damn it, Saïx, I can't understand you! But say more, that felt so GOOD!"

"Hmmph hmmmpf mmhm ffhmmphmm"

"FUCK." Axel pulled Saïx's hair, making him moan on his dick. "SAÏX. I'M GONNA COME."

Saïx backed off of Axel's cock slowly, an audible  _pop_ echoed through the room when Axel's schlong left his mouth.

But he wasn't done yet.

Saïx panted as he started humping Axel's leg, snaking a hand up the redhead's thigh to tickle his balls, something he knew would make Axel burst.

"Saïx  _please!_ " cried Axel, his body trembling.

"Just... Ah- Just let it happen." Saïx mumbled.

Axel gritted his teeth as he took in a breath. He was full, he was at his maximum limit and he could take no more.

Like a balloon, Axel flew furiously around the room as love juice and air escaped from his dick, making a loud, distinct sound as he was whipped around the room.

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTHT.** _

Axel's limp body was slung over the couch, completely deflated after such a hot romp. Saïx cleared his throat as he grabbed his cloak, covering his still hard dick, though Axel still saw it.

"Saïx, you didn't finish."

"That's alright. You're in no shape to ΔFinish me. I simply require immediate cock and ball torture as soon as you're at full HP."

Saïx spun on his heel and left the room, leaving flat Axel on the couch. Slowly, the camera pans up to the ceiling.

"Yikes." chuckled Xigbar quietly, "puts a whole new meaning to "knocking the wind outta ya" heh heh"

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> BIG thanks to whirlpool for listening to my idea and further cursing it. Please go show her some love: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlpool/pseuds/whirlpool


End file.
